


【盾铁】意外之旅

by bloodyever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyever/pseuds/bloodyever
Summary: Steve在途中捡到了一个血迹斑斑的陌生人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存文   
无大纲放飞自我。纯粹想看脆弱铁)我的恶趣味

这是个有点漂亮的男人。

他双眼紧闭，过长而卷曲的睫毛像镊子一根根粘上去，有几根沾着点血黏在一起。挺直的鼻梁和脸颊上的血迹已经氧化成了脏兮兮的褐色。被精致小胡子包围的苍白薄唇，毛茸茸的下巴，还有左耳上一枚金属耳环——如果不是消瘦和病态的话，他倒像是从上层阶级叛逃出来的上天的宠儿，从花天酒地到穷途末路的浪荡子。

Steve检查了他的呼吸心跳和脉搏，不算平稳但也不算特别微弱。他整个身体线条锋利，锁骨突出得惊人。透过黑色背心和长裤能看到皮肉下的骨头，被时光打磨过，又因为伤害而生锈。他生锈了，像个坏掉的兵人僵硬地躺在路边，一只手垂在身体两侧握着一把小巧的手枪，另一只手保护性地搭在胸前，两条腿微微打开，血液从弹孔里细细地流淌，身后是蜿蜒一路的血迹，还赤着脚。若不是Steve鬼使神差地停车，这个男人可能会流血至死暴尸野外，或者是被变态小混混拖走发泄一番再藏进人迹罕至的小树林里。失踪的无名氏可不是个稀罕事。

Steve急忙拿出后备箱里的医药用品。他剥下对方的衣服卷在一起抛在路边，把子弹从大腿里的伤口取出，消毒包扎。他的左臂骨折了，浑身上下有一些皮肉伤——胸膛中间有一盏诡异的蓝色小灯。他身上也没有一点多余的东西，ID卡，钥匙串都没有。手枪是Steve从来没见过的型号，里面还剩下最后一发子弹。作为试验品出逃的逃亡人已经几乎把弹夹射空，说不定在几百米之外能发现其他已经冰凉的身体。

不管怎么样，从现在开始小胡子先生会好起来。Steve用海绵喂给他水，水滴在唇瓣滚动了一下，最终落进那道缝隙。男人并没有其他意识苏醒的迹象。在确认生命体征平稳之后，他收好那把手枪，将男人打横抱起来，右手从腋下穿过，左手正好托住丰满的臀部——他情不自禁地揉了揉。真是个好屁股。Steve的脸该死地红，他像抱着一个姑娘一样抱着只穿着内裤的男人。对方身量小又有点骨感，鸟儿一样落进他的怀抱，脊柱稳稳地靠着臂弯。

他们的脸相距很近，他能看清对方恢复一点血色的嘴唇刚被滋润后的细小纹路。

下一秒，他感到有一个硬硬的东西抵上了裤裆。Steve发觉自己的枪套空了。

“小心点儿，Honey，”棕色的大眼睛眨着，“你的小兄弟现在还不想和你说再见。”男人晃了晃手枪戳了戳Steve下身，声音粗糙沙哑，身体却还是软绵绵地呆在Steve手臂弯成的摇篮里，毫无戒备。

那蜜糖似的眼睛过分大了，眼周的淤青甚至像打上了眼影，和睫毛倒是相称，使他的威胁更类似于调情而不是警告。不过枪管的冰冷触感还是让他马上软了下来。

“你就是这样对你的救命恩人的？” Steve停下动作，却并没有把他放下。“我不认为你现在有力气行走。”他杵在那儿僵持着。“我只是想把你搞到车上。毕竟病号需要特殊待遇。”

_我如果想解决你，早就动手了。_

男人在他怀里注视着他，四目相接。他不甘地晃了晃腿感受了一下，犹如无理取闹要糖吃的孩子，随即发出微弱的吃痛的呻吟，最后点点头。“副驾驶。”他垂下眼，低沉地吐息。“别想耍花招。”

枪管又狠狠戳了戳。Steve温和地微笑，却几乎又要硬起来。他让男人完全靠在他胸口，乱乱的发旋搔弄着他的下巴。他一只手紧紧托着对方屁股，另一只手打开车门，小心翼翼地将他放在车座上。他知道那把枪一直指着他，于是漫不经心地说：

“我没上膛，好心提醒。”

“那么它现在是了。” 他听到枪上膛的声音，干净利落。对方的目光恐怕能把他杀死。

Steve突然想起了什么，自顾自地蹲下来，拿起对方的脚。果不其然，男人的脚底也有一些创口，一些玻璃碎片嵌进红彤彤的磨破的皮肤，亮晶晶地划出血道。他将嵌在里面的玻璃渣清理干净，男人发出猫一般的呜咽。他的脚掌那么敏感，被粗糙的地面无情地碾压刺痛过，在感受到轻柔的抚触后还会全身颤抖。他无力地抗拒着，甚至作出踢蹬的动作。“你没办法一边自己解决这个一边拿枪指着我，” Steve解释道，手掌捉住不安分的细细的脚踝，“顺便一提，你想去哪儿？任何人找不到你的地方？”

男人不说话，只是任Steve继续摆弄他的脚底。Steve没追问。他默默处理，清洗，消毒，扔给对方一套自己的衣服，然后回到驾驶座上。“你的衣服上沾了太多血。”

“大多数不是我的血。”语气虚弱又有一点骄傲。Steve几乎不敢相信这是大腿动脉上挨了枪子的人。他注视着对方笨拙地把大了好几号的衣服套上，闪耀的耳环晃动着，吸引了他的注意力。那个人体穿刺细环上的小东西有些特别，形状看起来不像饰物，前后晃动着，像是要穿透什么东西。

那是一枚子弹。

“我的枪。”

Steve扔给他。“只剩一枚子弹了。”

“足够了。”对方简单地说。“往远处开。”男人穿着他巨大的衬衫敞开着胸，没有在意他还裸露着那盏小灯。 “越远越好。”他说着，然后就睡了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车。玩了一点点枪支play，阅读愉快！

Steve曾经准备了好几个空着的安全屋，此刻派上了用场。他选择了最近的一个，在无人经过的道路上疾驰，又出于担心时不时地打量对方。男人把自己蜷缩在副驾驶座位上，他失了很多血，面色苍白，还在流汗。

“不，不要，”他双眼紧闭含糊地咕哝，梦魇冲他露出微笑。“离我远点，混蛋。”他突然呼吸急促，在座位上弄出了窸窸窣窣的声音，翻滚挣扎。

引擎熄灭，呻吟声钻进寂静的夜撩拨着心弦。Steve靠边停车，手靠近那额头，像在靠近一块烧红的烙铁。对方呜咽着把自己缩的更紧，仿佛每一块暴露在外的皮肤都在经受空气的毒打。

或者舔舐。

男人骨折的左臂防卫性地抱住双膝，右手钻到腿中间去，低着头弓着身子。他狠狠地撸动，整个身体随着起伏。情欲驾驭着他在升天的路途颠簸，直到苍白从伤口里蒸腾起粉红，它从身体里榨取最后一点热度，点燃一辆失控快要散架的火车。“不，别这样，”他的声音染上了哭腔，他摇摆着，“帮我，就——”

Steve拍拍他的脸，试图将他从半梦半醒的泥潭里拽出来。这没用的，对方没办法依靠自己越过那条线，不仅是因为他的虚弱——他看着疯狂操着自己拳头的男人，半张着嘴像想含住什么东西。他听说过一些药物，专门用来使人崩溃，彻底摧毁一个人的心理防线。只是现在真的不是一个好的发情时机。Steve绝望地发现自己胯下的小兄弟以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来，就算拿十把枪指着都不行。

对方努力了一会儿才发现打飞机是徒劳的这个悲惨的事实。他迷茫地停下，无力地摊开腿，眨着眼直直地望着Steve。炽热的岩浆在那双眼睛里流动，Steve却依然能看见月光与星辉的影子。

“你，操我。”

对方的手离开了他的阴茎，拿起了枪——

不过他们不再需要任何一把枪了，除了Steve胯下的那把。

Steve不干伤员。在他从警生涯中，他从来不干伤者，不仅是因为他的温柔体贴，而是他实在不会对伤痕累累需要休息的人产生什么多余的想法。但现在发热的男人被扔到车后座，因为吃痛溢出了一声喘息。_我是在帮他，_Steve挤进去，匆忙把对方身上的裤子和衬衣拽掉，这样男人就重新回到了路边任人宰割时的样子，只是少了点点猩红。

他的手掐住那在空气中挺立的乳头，收获了美妙难捱的叫声。对方迷糊地把胸部往他身上撞，连带着那盏耀眼的小灯。Steve顺势去舔对方的脖子，那里不久前才覆盖过血，现在还有淡淡的金属味。他的双手曾为男人简单处理过的地方，现在均以口舌为替换，留下亮晶晶的唾液。他舔下去，仿佛越过结实的肌肉表层直接蚀入筋骨。身下的男人却开始不耐烦，能够活动的手伸到后面，很显然他需要更大的刺激。

Steve的手指追随到那个洞口，毫无阻碍地滑了进去，为那片湿滑惊叹。他操过男人，知道不能操之过急，即使对方想要到死也不意味着他们的身体会自动做好准备。这次不同。对方中的药怕也是什么新型试验品，作用时间不稳定之外还自带方便的小功能。Steve的手指将男人的手指包围，带着它一起指奸对方。他把那湿润的肠道从四面八方剪开，故意避开那个小腺体。

“看看你那么松，婊子。”脏话在他意识到之前溜出了嘴边，“之前有多少人上过你？他们一直在拿你做这种药的试验？”

对方发出微弱的低泣无意识地夹紧了自己。但是不成，他抗拒的软肉被又一次推挤开，反而紧紧依附在入侵者上。Steve着迷地把玩着不断伸缩的肠道，又取过之前耀武扬威的那手枪，看着男人靠着窗玻璃微张着嘴，大眼睛失去焦点，仿佛在乞求宽恕。

Steve不为所动地将冰冷的枪管推进对方下身，软肉从善如流地吸进去。“你那么喜欢它，你用它操过自己吗？”对方的呼吸突然窒住，Steve将枪管完全推进去旋转起来，表面的凸起刺激得男人打哆嗦。他下面含着枪管，几乎要把扳机都含进去，似冥冥之中等待开火。脸上却还是沉浸又不知满足，睫毛上又挂着将滴未滴的泪，耳饰上那枚小小的金属粒不时敲击着玻璃，格外清脆。

恍惚之中，那枚子弹应该也含在枪管里，送他上天堂。

下位者已经很累了，他如风扫落叶一般给予着反应，被动但仍饥渴。他每一次动弹都是在崖壁上走钢丝，跌下来即陷入无边沉睡，但他未曾失足，力竭后仍一步一步在欲望边沿走向深处，每一个动作，声音都如最后的馈赠，是临终者溺水之前挣扎的余波。体内的枪管倾斜着不断挑逗，慢慢磨着他的耐心，他就要在救过他命的自己的枪上耗死了，最后关头忍着大腿上伤口的疼痛把自己掰开，然后无力地等待上位者的垂怜。

Steve需要分外小心。对方腹部发红的伤痕已经有点渗血。他抽出，液体流出穴口外聚成一滩，男人有点打滑。Steve给自己戴上套子，扛起腿固定到肩膀上，最终将慈悲渡给他，用性器撑开那个花口，稳稳地操进去，就像他们曾经做过无数次那么熟练。

男人随着被贯穿发出满足的叹息。“你还挺大…”他费劲地挤出一句，接着就被顶弄得完全说不出话。Steve真想大开大合地干，把已经残破的人干成更加破碎的样子，为他的征服所丢盔卸甲：顺着那条密道每一次全部插入，直到双球都拍打在屁股上泛起可爱的红晕，再全部抽出感受小洞的吸吮挽留和支配感。但对方的伤口或许会崩裂，血会很快染红纱布漂亮地滴落甚至汇成小溪，被活活操死有了真切的可能性，所以Steve只能小幅度地快速抽插。

因为发烧而高热的肠道痉挛着包裹着Steve那杆枪，Steve开火，精准的攻击雨点般落在前列腺上，那些泪终于痛快地流了下来，压抑的声音终于要逃出骗子之口，男人发出属于受伤小动物的微弱悲鸣，崩溃得安静又迅速。挨操的人被吊得太久，强烈密集的快感之下很快就高潮了，阴茎抽搐着射，浇湿了伤口上的纱布。_之后可能要重新消毒了，_Steve继续顶弄缩紧滑嫩的内壁——

“Steve？”耳麦突然传出声音，“你在吗？”

天杀的。他完全忘记这个了。正当他的手伸过去把那个小东西抠出来的时候，Bucky的声音在空气中缥缈。

“我们把你之前传过来的照片进行了比对，他是Tony Stark。”

Steve突然向前把男人往下拽，身体扑上去。一声枪响，子弹斜着从玻璃射入，擦着Steve的手臂，在车另一侧留下弹孔,像哭泣的眼睛。

“操!” Steve咒骂一声，灼热的呼吸洒在颈侧，“没时间给你清理了。你可是给自己惹了不少麻烦，是吧？”他狠狠咬了一口对方近在咫尺的唇瓣，然后把还硬着的自己拔出来。他还没有高潮，灰溜溜地迅速溜到驾驶位发动车子，裤子拉链还在下面摇晃。

“你赶快把他带回来。有麻烦了。”

Steve猛踩油门。


End file.
